The present invention relates to an improved headrest of a car seat and more particularly is directed to a headrest of a car seat which is positionally and/or angularly adjustable at the discretion of the user.
In prior art headrests for car seats, the headrests are generally fixed to the back of the car seat and are adjustable only in a longitudinal direction along the back of the car seat. Prior art headrests cannot be angularly adjusted at the discretion of the user. Since persons have different statures and comfort areas, the adjustability of the subject headrest allows for increased comfort by users.